


Channel

by Perrault



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But do I give a fuck I think not, Changing tags as this is now multi-chap, I am ur fake geek girl, Ren has a biting kink, clichés everywhere, his whole talks in dreams crap is the new Zutara kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrault/pseuds/Perrault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliche Ren talks to Rey dreams. </p><p>I know nothing about Star Wars. </p><p>Enjoy, motherfuckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel

Rey shivered as a breeze whispered over the skin of her bare arms, a loose strand of hair dancing freely to tickle the prominent curve of her collarbone. Her body, already starved by poverty, was made still more compact by her Master's strict regimen of training. Against all odds she had grown strong enough to carry the dotard on her back for several miles of beach, running nimbly over the shifting floor of pebbles, salt spray wicking at her eyes and cheeks.

She progressed swiftly, and her Master praised her readily and often. But even here in the reaches of the Galaxy, in a system unknown to most if not all living members of the Resistance, her mind was unquiet, bombarded by doubt, curiosity, fear, hatred, and the aftershocks of dying stars and the suffering cries of murdered planets and hundreds more who had had their mines, villages, and fields plundered by the First Order.

Her thoughts were indeed so loud a hum that her Master had the last three nights banished her to the other side of the island, bidding her take her small tent with her and meditate, to develop within her the stillness of thought that characterized his Order.

Rey had lived so long in silence, the overbearing quiet of the desert, she was loath to bring the same barrenness to her own consciousness. Oh, yes, she did attempt to obey her master's orders, did sit for several hours wrestling with her mind, battering at it, cursing it, begging it to submit, cooing at it, damning it, and finally forcing it to yield if for only a matter of moments, utter stillness blooming behind her closed eyelids like a lotus blossom, before withering under the force of the cacophonous wail of a galaxy in anguish.

In the face of these failures she would often run the length of the small island several times over, incorporating an increasing number of somersaults, flips, and handstands until she seemed to ripple across the island, her run turned into a dance. When she reached the northern extremity of the island, a narrow knife's blade of rock thrusting into the ocean air, she would close her eyes and lift her face to feel the caress of the breeze. As the sun began to rise, she would strip off her clothes, and coat her body in a heat sealing gum which she had been gifted by her master for the purpose, and dive headlong into the salt water. Standing on the beach was a rock, shaped like a man, which would startle her without fail each time she rose from the water, but as her feet at last touched the shallows and she strode to shore to scrub her skin with coarse sand and grass, she watched its shape change, the sun's rays finding the sharp inhuman planes, the jagged edges, the inconstant mass, reassuring her that she and her master were indeed alone. But even as she stood facing it, scrutinizing it and all its lifeless immobility, she somehow found lurking in its shade the specter of the Sith apprentice at the Starkiller base.

Tonight, however, Rey had found silence waiting for her in the corners her brain ready to seep out and cover her at a word. Its tendrils brushed against her like smoke and when she reached back, it leapt upon her with joy. She could hear neither the waves nor the skipping of pebbles as they rushed spontaneously to the water. But even in that silence there was sound. She could hear a sort of sinister muffled drumming, which she recognized as the beating of her own heart. Its birdlike throb was echoed three miles away by her master, asleep in his hut. She dug deeper into the silence, a mass of black earth, coating herself in it, and heard a soft, grating sigh, the heartbeat of the planet. She clutched at it, reveling in its constancy, the uniformity of its cadence, so unlike her own or her master's. She allowed the sound to coax her from her pose to press her cheek against the earth, which had seemed to warm and soften beneath her. Her breath slowed to echo the sigh, and her own heartbeat faded to an occasional murmur. And so silence turned, by all accounts, to sleep.

_____________________________________

Rey was awoken by cold. Moist and metallic, under her back, manacling her wrists, its threat pressing cruelly against her booted ankles. She opened her eyes in panic. She was chained to the floor of what looked to be a storage room. She listened, there was no sound of engines. Not a ship then. She tested the chains encircling her wrists, and winced as they bit into her skin. She craned her neck and shrieked with fury when she saw Kylo Ren, unmasked, lounging against the far wall.

"Good morning," he said. His accent, from a planet she could not place, was musical, its fluidity inharmonious with the sterility of the chamber.

"What have you done, murderer?"

He held up a gloved hand. "Calm yourself, cousin, I have not harmed you, or my uncle."

He stretched languorously before propelling himself off the wall.

"This is nothing more than an illusion. A corridor between minds, created by a manipulation of the Force," he glanced at her.

 _Not unlike the visions you experienced at Maz's House_.

"How do you know about that?" Rey whispered, unable to repress a shudder at the brush of his mind against her own.

"I saw into your mind, as you saw into mine, do you not remember?" Ren said, standing beside her left hip, his eyes roving over her.

"Yes, yes, I remember but you did not unfold those memories."

"And yet I have them all the same." His eyes rose from somewhere around her boot heel and flew back to her face.

It is disagreeable to me to speak to you this way. I should like to unchain you, but I require an assurance of good behavior, can you give it to me?"

"No," she spat.

Ren shrugged. "All the same."

He straddled her legs before sitting lightly on the tops of her thighs, unchaining her wrists with a lazy flick of his hand. Immediately she attempted to rise, both her hands swinging upward to box his ears, but he held up his palm, and she was stopped short, the dark grip of the Force holding her in place. She laughed.

"Fool, I'm stronger than you, remember?" She reached boldly for the light, and found...nothing.

Kylo Ren smirked. "It appears that you cannot harm me here, cousin. Not when I am the one who has caused you to come here."

"Stop calling me that," Rey muttered, distracted, as she tried to engineer a way to free her legs without alerting Ren, using the Force, her hands, or...and the inventory of possibilities ran dry.

"Calling you what?"

"Cousin. The fact that we share a master does not make us family. I'm no more his daughter than you are any longer the son of Leia Organa."

Ren's nostrils flared but he shrugged in compliance. "As it pleases you."

He took Rey's wrists in one large hand before reaching behind him and flicking open the chains on her ankles.

"Now that we have established you are powerless here, might I trust that I may release you without risking superficial injury?" He asked.

Rey fumed silently for several seconds. "Yes." She finally grated out, her eyes fixed upon the wall.

Ren lifted himself carefully off of her, still holding her wrists, gently pulling her up with him. As they stood face to face, Ren gently chafed her wrists and forearms, tightening his grip when the girl attempted to pull away.

"Do you know why devotees to each side of the Force refer to the other as a seducer?" He asked conversationally, as he examined Rey's torn fingernails.

Rey's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Do not speak to me your heresies," she hissed, snatching away her hands. "Your insinuations--"

Ren ignored her. "Because it is true."

He turned and retreated several steps from her, stripping off his gloves and tossing them casually upon a small table he seemed to have called into existence. He spun around, rubbing his hands together and then holding them out to her, palms up, like a saint dispensing alms. A wry smile crossed his face, looking for all the world a charming and politic Jedi knight, like his grandfather before him. His voice was like honey laced with the poison of desert scorpions.

"Both the Jedi and the Sith are prone to a shared misconception of the Force. They view it as an energy field to be manipulated, or a deity whose power can be exploited, for good or ill. The Jedi think their groveling excuses them their use, while the Sith believe the Force is like an overladen table, happily despoiled and refilling itself with pleasure, an endless reservoir of power. The truth is more sinister, more awesome, and more mischievous than either side could ever dream. What the Force is in fact, is an elemental personality of pure thought, reason, and ineffable wisdom, prone to fits of whimsy and malice; and with an intellect of inscrutable cunning, its workings are beyond our comprehension. There cannot be balance without both light and darkness, this is known. The darkness wherein my grandfather's power lay was passion, fecund and self generating. The light wherein you find your strength is of self scrutiny, still, and isolated. In both sides lie the potential of tyranny. The willingness to subject all life to passion, without reason, this should not be prized. But the equal willingness to mutilate life, to force it into the bizarre contortions of the Jedi Order, to eliminate passion in its totality, this is equally repulsive. Yet when they exist alongside," and here Ren folded his hands together, interlocking his fingers. "Many a Jedi or other Force practitioner has found him or herself happily sat between the two. Qui-Gon Jinn was such a one. So why does each side attempt to eliminate the other? Because the Force finds it amusing, and goads them to a game of mutual extinction."

"A heresy," Rey spat.

Ren ignored her. "The Force delights in the flow of its power, its use, its abuse, even" and his lip curled. "What one might call its ravishment. The Force is eternally replete but craves touch, interaction, exercise. And once it is sated, it consumes its disciple, only to become hungry and long for another. Like a wolf bitch in heat."

"How dare you--" Rey was almost choking with rage.

Ren flew to her in the span of a heartbeat, his hands encircling her throat. "I dare, I dare because I am only one of thousands who have been consumed by it. That is the Force's singular delight, to tease its student with whispers of prophecy, to exhaust its practitioners in a quest to experience heights of mastery, unity, a display certain to amaze, the consequence always being that the man or woman immediately falls into oblivion. That was the source of my fall to Darkness, not Snoke, not a loathsome father, nor my cold bitch of a mother, but the Force itself."

Ren's hands flexed around Rey's neck, feeling the struggling pulse flutter beneath his fingers. He pushed Rey's jaw upward, pressing his nose into her hair and breathing in the scent of sweat, fear, and hatred. He had hardly touched her and already she smelled of him. He felt her struggle against him, her limbs sliding tortuously against his and withdrew from her with a groan. His mouth had suddenly gone dry and he struggled to form his next words.

"It is this cycle of seduction that has caused the Jedi to become wary of sex to the point of advising total abstention, while the Sith eager to turn it into a weapon. Neither option is correct. One mutilates the body, the other abuses both it and the heart."

Ren's left hand rose to settle against Rey's cheek, his thumb tracing her lower lip. His eyes traveled her face, lingering upon its minute imperfections. Rey struggled to avoid his gaze, but his eyes seemed to meet hers at every turn.

"I was overwhelmed when I felt you awaken in the night. Never had I felt a presence whose gift for the Force was equal to if not greater than my own. Not even my master, or my uncle draws near to me. That is why they both hate me. Both fear me, are unable to control my power, and so they degrade me instead, deny me training, deny me knowledge. Never has anyone overpowered me by virtue of strength alone. Until you."

He drew a shaking breath. "Oh my lovely cousin. I've desired you so. I want to save you from the Force, to teach you to guard against its wiles."

His thumb lingered too long at the bud of her mouth, and Rey seized it viciously between her teeth. Ren did not flinch nor did he attempt to pull away from her. Rey felt blood fill her mouth. She was almost surprised that it did not burn her tongue, and tasted of iron and salt just as hers did, and not caustic or bitter as she would have guessed. She saw with horror that Ren's pupils had dilated, his irises forming the barest of rings around the body of void. His breaths were coming hard, and a tell tale shudder ran through his body.

Rey felt a new surge of disgust. Though she had been neither fool nor desperate enough to sell herself for food, she knew arousal when she saw it. She released Ren's finger, spitting his blood upon the floor. Ren let her go without complaint, his eyes somewhat vacant.

"You are sickening," she growled, drawing the back of a shaking hand across her mouth.

"Why?" Ren breathed, his eyes coming to life again.

Why do you find me repulsive. I have never harmed you, nor anyone you could rightly claim to love. "

He began to stalk her around the room, creeping closer, Rey doing her best to keep her back to open air.

Rey, tell me," and his voice took on a pleading tone.

Tell me what I must do to save us both from this oppressive loneliness."

Rey laughed wildly. "What, does Kylo Ren fancy himself lonely?"

Ren's face is pained. "You know that I do. The only creature more lonely than one without a mate is one without another against whom he can struggle."

"You struggle against me now."

"Yes, but with the intent to kill! And if we continue, one shall kill the other, and where shall the loser, the one left alive, where shall they be left? Where shall you be left? I have lived long years without you Rey, I shall not do it again. Tell me, where shall you be left without me to strive with?"

"At peace, and rebuilding the galaxy you and your master have attempted to bring under your power."

"And who shall you fight? Against whom shall you bring to bear all your awesome strength? The Knights of Ren?"

"To begin with." Rey replied, warily.

"They are fools, fools with a piddling understanding of the power at their disposal. They'll never be able to match you. And after them who? Slavers? Storm troopers, the cannon fodder? Soon enough, desperate for a challenge, you'll attempt to conquer the Force itself, and like me you'll fall."

"Never." Rey whispered.

"You burn too hot for a true Jedi. Your anger is too fierce, your bloodlust too strong. You assume the habit of the Resistance like a child in their parent's robes."

"Much like you do with that of Sith," Rey spat out. "You are not wrathful, you're petulant. A child. Your exaggerated tantrums betray not a heart of malice, but a mind too enthralled with its own genius, unwilling to accept instruction. You've set yourself in competition with dead men. Fool. What does it matter what they have done, they are dead. WE are the LIVING. The hands and sabers of the quick shape the fate of the universe, not the mute and gaping tombs of the ancient past. And even as your master has murdered entire civilizations, you are more likely to dandle children and puppies. You cannot even claim the death of your father--"

"Silence!" Ren seethed.

"No! He knew he went to his death. He saw you grappling with the Light, he knew you'd fail. But he knew that even while you gave the order, you had never yet lifted a hand to kill a single creature. He claimed his own life. You are no more a Sith than you are a man!"

Ren's hands shot out, and Rey felt herself lifted off her feet, held suspended a foot off the ground. Ren's eyes burned as he slowly pulled her through the air to hover in front of him. He tightened his grip and Rey felt the phantom crush of a hand around her neck.

"So, I stand here in your place, just as you stand in mine. Or perhaps, had we grown up together, as we ought to have done, Snoke would have taken us both. Two heroes, companions for eternity."

Rey wheezed. "How little you know of your own discipline."

Ren raised an eyebrow and Rey continued:

"One to teach--"

"And one to crave, yes, I am familiar with the rule of two. But the descendants of Anakin Skywalker are exempt from such constraints."

Rey kicked her legs in the air.

"Mercy," she gasped.

Ren jerked in surprise. "What did you say?"

"You cannot fight me if I'm dead. Mercy, Ren, mercy."

She was suddenly dropped to the floor, choking and gasping for breath. Ren knelt beside her, setting his hand between her shoulder blades.

"I hear through your ears, my cousin, I taste with your tongue. It is dawn on your little planet, and my uncle, your master, will soon seek you out. Awaken. Find me in two months time, learn at my side." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear:

I shall kill a planet every fortnight until you come to me. Test me not. I have already much to prove."

Ren jammed his fingers into Rey's neck, and the world went black.

When she awoke, it was to the sound of waves. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really believe Rey and Ren are cousins it's just too boring and hacky, but Kylo is just egotistical enough to think that only his family could hold such power as Rey and he have.
> 
> Leave comments. I trade them for heroin.


End file.
